The River and The Highway
by niravive
Summary: Might need to be raised for Inuyasha's potty mouth. I'm amazed at myself. I don't usually speak like this. It's possible thoughts Kagome could have about the feudal times, and I'm thinking especially in the current ones.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I owned it, why would I call it FANfiction?  
  
AN: This has been running through my head for months now… I finally wrote it down. *cheers*  
  
Kagome wandered through the city streets, no true purpose in mind. She was occasionally glancing in store windows, so her activity could be described as "shopping", rather than "aimless." (AN- the difference?)  
  
She looked longingly over at the nearby café where a group of friends were laughing and talking excitedly.  
  
She continued ambling, back pack slung over her shoulder as she walked in the general direction of her house.  
  
At least that's what she'd started out doing. She had gotten distracted by the lure of the city.  
  
She fingered the chunk of the Shikon no Tama underneath her loose sweater. She should give it to Inuyasha. She couldn't bear living a lie to her friends in this time. She didn't want the near death experiences, the lies,. the burden of living in Kikyou's shadow and she especially didn't want to only be Inuyasha's measly little shard detector.  
  
Kagome blinked back tears and started to walk quickly home, and more specifically to the well, her bridge between the two times.  
  
And she flows,  
  
She's a river  
  
Where she goes,  
  
Time will tell.  
  
Inuyasha paced impatiently beside the well, before deciding to jump in and go to Kagome's time.  
  
He appeared on the other side of the well and went to track Kagome. He wanted her back in his time. He wanted to protect her and hold her close and tell her that she wasn't just Kikyou's shadow.  
  
1 And he rolls  
  
He's a highway.  
  
Where he goes,  
  
Time will tell.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha stood in front of the well house. Neither spoke for long minutes.  
  
Finally, Kagome held out a closed fish to Inuyasha. "Take it. It's yours," she said slowly, avoiding his gaze. "I'm not going back."  
  
"Like hell you aren't, Kagome. If you don't go, then I'm not. I don't give a damn about the jewel anymore. All I want is you by my side and Naraku dead. You're damn well coming back with me," he informed her.  
  
Kagome avoided his gaze. "It's too hard," she choked out.  
  
"Then we'll do it together," he told her comfortingly.  
  
And every now and then, he offers her a shoulder  
  
And every now and then, she overflows  
  
And every now and then, a bridge crosses over  
  
It's a moment that every lover knows  
  
AN: I believe that it's about time that I give credit to the wonderful Pam Tillis for this song and therefore inspiring this fic about four months ago. ^^ Please review before the black sun comes.  
  
By the way, I highly recommend that you listen to this song. I love it. It's almost as good as "Setsunakutemo… Zutto," a Tasuki song from Fushigi Yuugi that I'm currently in love with. Sad, I know. I'm in love with a song. I've included the lyrics in full after this note, just so you can attempt to see what scatteredness goes through my brain… It might scare you- it does some of my friends. ^^*  
  
  
  
1.1 PAM TILLIS LYRICS  
  
The River And The Highway  
  
(Gerry House/Don Schlitz)  
  
She follows the path of least resistance  
  
She doesn't care to see the mountain top  
  
She twists and turns with no regard to distance  
  
She never comes to a stop  
  
And she rolls, she's a river  
  
Where she goes, time will tell  
  
Heaven knows, he can't go with her  
  
And she rolls, all by herself  
  
All by herself  
  
He's headed for a single destination  
  
He doesn't care what's standing in his path  
  
He's a line between two points of separation  
  
He ends just where it says to on the map  
  
And he rolls, he's a highway  
  
Where he goes, time will tell  
  
Heaven knows, she can't go with him  
  
And he rolls, all by himself  
  
All by himself  
  
And every now and then, he offers her a shoulder  
  
And every now and then, she overflows  
  
And every now and then, a bridge crosses over  
  
It's a moment that every lover knows  
  
And she rolls (and he rolls)  
  
She's a river (he's a highway)  
  
Where she goes (where he goes)  
  
Time will tell (Time will tell)  
  
Heaven knows she can't go with him (he can't go with her)  
  
And she rolls all by herself  
  
And he rolls all by himself  
  
Fare thee well 


End file.
